User blog:MunrosBIGGESTfan/Read it(:
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFmAkmrbq80 by the way, i'm having a writers block so I've only written 2 more chapters... So sorry about not posting more fan-fiction(: but don't worry, fellow Degrassians, I have a 3 hour car trip tomorrow and I'm bringing my laptop(: So just enjoy what I have now(: I did a scene from the show but changed it up. and sorry Chapter 5 is so short...it's kind of a cliffhanger. I guess .. XoXo <3 ''-Chapter 4-''Imogen checked the clock in her room and gasped. "It's 6:30!" She grabbed her coat and ran to the door. "Imogen where are you going?" Mrs.Moreno questioned her daughter. "I promised I'd meet my friend,uh, Lexi at The Dot like right now, soo. Bye!" Imogen quickly said and ran out the door to her car. She checked the clock again. "6:35..." she said with a sigh. Imogen got to The Dot around 6:45. She walked in and saw Eli. "I'm sorry I'm late, I live pretty far." Imogen said with a slight smile and sat down. Eli smiled back at her "It's fine." Imogen was trying to think of what to say causing an awkward silence. The pair looked around, awkwardly. "So, uh, who was that girl in the picture?" Imogen asked quietly. Eli sighed "That was my ex-girlfriend. We had an awful break-up. Those pictures were from when we were dating. I was planning to throw them out, but I never got a chance to... I'm completely over her." Eli sighed again. "Completely over her? You sure don't sound over her..." Imogen stared at him. "Alright, I'm not completely over her, but there is another girl..." Eli slightly smiled. Imogen grinned "Don't worry. You'll be over her as soon as possible! Write now you have to focus on the play." "That's another problem.. writing was Me and Clare's thing, and now that we've broken up, I'm broken." Eli sighed. "I can help with that. Your ex wouldn't happen to be Clare Edwards?" Imogen smiled, evily. "Yeah, that's her, but how are YOU going to help? You barely know her.." Eli ridiculed. "You'd be suprised, Goldsworthy. Now follow me." Imogen said and walked out. Eli slightly smiled to himself and paid for the check. He knew Imogen had some sort of scheme up her sleeve.''-Chapter 5-''"Ok so your going to confront Clare." Imogen said nonchalantly. "What?! How??" Eli asked in a tone that implied Imogen was crazy. "Just shut up, and listen," Imogen said with a laugh "Your going to write a letter to Clare and 'send' it to her. Just pretend she treated you like dirt, and told you in a text that she hated you and never loved you. That she just used you. Now use that emotion and write a letter to her" Eli grimanced and rolled his eyes "You can't be serious, this is so stupid." "Just do it, you want to be over her right?" Imogen said with a frown. Eli sighed and took the pencil and the paper Imogen was holding. Imogen waited a few minutes before Eli said "Done." Imogen grabbed the paper and read it over. "Good! This is excellent! Now use this emotion and write your play!" Imogen smiled. Eli smirked. "Your idea worked! Wow.." Eli smiled happily. "Come on! You've got to pitch your play idea to Fiona! Category:Blog posts